


Somebody wake up my heart

by unwritten92



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Romance, SHIELD UNIFORM OF SEXY, Sexytimes, Soulmates, what am i thinking, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwritten92/pseuds/unwritten92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of fluffy, dark, twisted, sexy, angsty, but always happy ending one-shots and drabbles as a gift to the fandom, Darcy Lewis lovers, and of course myself. </p><p>Darcy Lewis is beautiful, they know it, and so they want to show it to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I have decided to jump into the soulmate bandwagon, it’s just so amazing and wonderful and great and everything good, and sometimes so angsty that I ugly sob my feelings away. Or attempt to.

 

Part 1 of “How many synonyms does gorgeous have?”: _Gorgeous._

 

When Darcy first sees Bucky, she swears she was born without a brain to mouth filter, she’s hard pressed not to go to him and cuddle. He looks destroyed, and it’s obvious in his gait that he probably is, after everything he’s gone through. Yet, the only thing that comes out of her mouth is going to haunt her for the rest of her short pathetic life because of how embarrassing it is; _“Ooh, look at the yummy cyborg. Do you need a hug, I totally know how to hug.”_

Holy balls, can’t she keep quiet for like, a second?

She’s torn between wanting the earth to open up and swallow her, and actually hoping that it doesn’t, since she doesn’t want the Avengers to have to fight anything more unusual than R.O.U.S.

Darcy turns beet red when the Winter Soldier’s eyes (yes the actual Russian deadly assassin, because that’s just her luck) lock unto her.

She’s about five seconds away from bolting when he smiles (something fond like, and not I plan to kill you in ten different ways creepy). It’s small, and almost incredulous.

 _“Jesus Fucking Christ, look at you, you’re gorgeous.”_ He looks bewildered that the words actually came out of his mouth and Steve (right next to him) turns to him with wide eyes. Darcy on the other hand is gaping unattractively.

And of course she can’t keep the sass in; “You kiss Steve with that mouth?”

Steve chokes on air, and Bucky chortles; “I’m going to adore you, in fact, I’m already a little in love with that mouth of yours, and definitely those curves.”

Steve looks like he’s about to go into cardiac arrest so Darcy keeps her lewd comments to herself but she does leer at the soldier. He leers back.

Steve’s internally sobbing; there are two of them now.

 


	2. Darcy, Call Me Goddess, Lewis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets his firecracker soulmate, he’s very pleased and also very turned on.

Darcy, Call Me Goddess, Lewis

Or

Steve meets his firecracker soulmate, he’s very pleased and also very turned on.

 

Darcy's never been quite your average girl. From the moment she was born the world knew Darcy would be an odd duck. From eating worms from mud cakes and/or chucking them at her next door neighbor's dog (who liked them too), being 23 and taking Tuesdays to only speak in song lyrics to people she loved to having the words of a serial killer on her right thigh.

 

 _No one will hear you scream_ sounded like a blast, in her opinion, her mother disagreed and despaired. Okay, so she wasn't being completely honest, but she did believe it would probably be an interesting moment her first "meet-cute" with her other half.

 

She's definitely not expecting Captain that ass, in those jeans (unf) America to be the one to say her words. And then turning around to startle and step back; "You're not Tony." 

 

She's kind of glad her first words from him are murder and creepy worthy instead of Tony's name.

 

First she gasps, _"Oh,"_ and then she laughs, now that she thinks about it, _"at first I thought you were some crazy murderer trying to kill me or something, but now I'm actually worried something kinky is going on between the two of you."_

 

Captain America fairly gurgles and then stammers in vehement denial, "What, uh, no! No! Nothing! Oh shit! I mean, fuck. Damn it!" He looks pained and embarrassed, raking a hand through his soft looking hair and making his bicep look delicious.

 

"Ma'am, I apologize for being less than a gentleman, cursing is no way to talk in front of a lady. No, there's nothing between Tony and I. It's, uh, a long story..."

 

Darcy smiles up at her gorgeous soulmate, she's not shallow, but Thor is she shallow. 

 

"Oh no, none of that ma'am thing. I'm Darcy, but you may call me goddess, what do you say about telling me this story over coffee?"

 

Darcy is very surprised by the slow if dirty smirk that grows on his perfect face.

 

"It would be my honor and complete pleasure, my goddess, to be an honest devout."

 

Whoo boy, she could feel it. Had the room gotten hotter?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao! Lovely people of the dark side! I wanted to thank you for the amazing feedback, and kudos, and bookmarks, and just thank you. I hope you enjoy this small drabble with both Steve and Darcy, and a little Tony Stark.


	3. Titanic Debacle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy, Steve, and Bucky discuss how they would save each other in case of a titanic event.
> 
> Feature appearance made by Steve’s SHIELD uniform of sex. 
> 
> Or
> 
> Darcy is far too delicate for that freezing cold shit, but so are Steve and Bucky.

Darcy, Steve, and Bucky discuss how they would save each other in case of a titanic event.

 

Feature appearance made by Steve’s SHIELD uniform of sex.

 

Or

 

 Darcy is far too delicate for that freezing cold shit, but so are Steve and Bucky.

 

"I'm telling you doll, there was enough space on that piece of shit for both of them." Bucky's eyes are suspiciously watery when Natasha walks by, and he glares at her when her lips quirk. Darcy and Steve are still a blubbering mess on the other side of the couch where they cuddled.

 

Steve nods, and brushes back a lock of hair from Darcy's forehead.

 

"I'm just saying, if that were to happen I'd put both you and Steve on top of the wood and I'd be on top of both of you. There is no part of me touching that freezing cold water. I'm too delicate and fragile for that shit, and let's be honest you two are kind of experts in that subject, you can take it."

 

Steve snorts and Bucky rolls his eyes.

 

"By the way Steve, did I mention; God Bless America."

 

He looks confused, Darcy eyes him up. He had walked in with Bucky a little before the end of the movie in full gear, his hot as sex tactical gear.

 

Darcy had felt very patriotic, definitely very American.

 

On the other side Bucky wiggled his eyebrows at Steve;

 

"Yeah, Stevie. I salute you."

 

Darcy turns to Bucky a naughty smile playing on her lips,

 

"I bet you say that every morning."

 

Steve and Bucky basically choke on their spit because they laugh so hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little something while I write up the others. SHIELD UNIFORM OF SEX has been kept by Steve for more covert missions, not because of SHIELD. Also, Bucky is probably jealous that Darcy never says anything about his uniform, but does usually comment on how bad his make-up artist is. He argues that; "It's not make-up, it's war paint, doll face."
> 
> I should mention you guys, this is a drabble, one-shot collection, and not all will be about soulmates. I'll add tags as i go, if I remember. 
> 
> So, know this has been done before, but here's my take on it with both the super soldiers. Wild!Nat appeared.


End file.
